


Bloodletter

by AngryDeliveryDriver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), But Following Chapters Are Reader Insert, Complicated Relationships, Death, F/M, First Chapter Does Not Have Reader-Insert, Mentions of Blood, Monsters are still underground, One-Sided Relationship, Other, People are definitely murdered, Possessive Behavior, Reader Adopted MK, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Survival, Tags Are Not Spoilers, Unstable Papyrus, Violence, unstable sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryDeliveryDriver/pseuds/AngryDeliveryDriver
Summary: When the pet is threatened...Don't let it cry...Or else they'll sing the lullaby...
Kudos: 7





	Bloodletter

_It does not soothe…_

_It only brings fear…_

_And your Death…_

_"Will soon be near…"_   
  
  
  


A pained cry was heard over the rushing wind as the small monster child was shoved, their body collapsing into the snow. The group of humans dragging him along only grunted; the one who’d shoved the child grabbed him roughly by the back of the tattered, striped shirt. 

“Stop chanting that _infernal_ noise.” The man snarled as the monster child began waving and wiggling his arms stumps in an attempt to get free. Despite the monster’s half-starved and skinnier body, the weaker movement only served to annoy his captor rather than get him free. His ragged shirt and thin pants, all soaked from the long trek in the snow, were the only items on him that offered any sort of weight…

Yet the human man holding him held him as if that weight was non-existent.

“When Mama hears about this you’re gonna be so _dead_!” The monster child cried out angrily.

“Oh shut up you whiney, worthless waste of space.”

Any words of retaliation were replaced with anger and pain as a padded knee came into contact with the monster child’s abdomen, knocking any further fighting and air out of him as he was dropped back into the snow. Once the man was satisfied that the child wasn’t going to be causing any more problems, he motioned for the group to continue pushing forward, dragging the monster behind him in the snow rather than picking him back up.

It’d taken all of his willpower not to dust the monster out of pure agitation. His team wasn’t here to babysit; they were there on a mission, but this damned snow was wearing them thin.

Everyone was cold. Everyone was tired. No one wanted to be in the Underground.

The group had originally started out with 20 of his best men; all suited up appropriately for harsh conditions with enough protective padding and ammunition to fend off swarms of monsters if necessary.

But...there had been _none_.

So how had his group’s numbers dwindled to a mere 11?

Their dark clothing disappearing into the snow followed by dying screams were the only indication before it was too late…

He cursed angrily as the screeching they’d been ignoring in the distance ebbed away over the wind, letting the remaining 10 soldiers know that they had one more comrade to mourn when they returned home.

The traps were _everywhere_.

And he knew they were being followed.

_Something_ floated through the shadows of the wooded area surrounding the path they took, hints of red flickering in the corners of his eyes and causing his heart to pound even louder than the flurry. They all did their best to ignore it; some brandished their weapons at any sign of the shadows shifting, others bit back their pained groans as the adrenaline melted away and was replaced by the biting winds and icy temperature.

This hellhole under the mountain was something they were all ready to forget ever existing.

Thoughts began wandering back to the warmth of his home and a hearty meal waiting for him on his return when one of his teammates covering his right side threw his arm up, signaling to stop. No hesitation, the group’s movements halted and everyone brandished their weapons to split their focus; half of them looked at their comrade, waiting for a signal while the others scoped the trees carefully for any sign of threats.

“Ma-” a whimper made its way out of the monster child he’d been dragging after it lifted its face from the snow, jagged teeth drooped in a pitiful face as its focus immediately snapped to something ahead of the group.

“ **_Mama_ ** _!_ ” The shrill cry echoed through the forest, the man giving the child a harsh shake and forcing tears to fall from those closed eyes.

His men were now tense as he motioned towards a figure that stood at the edge of the opening in the trees, a rickety bridge creaking behind them.

Their way back home.

_And their target in sight_.

He couldn’t see the form clearly before, but with a few practiced motions, his team moved forward in unison and paused when the form seemed to shift.

Her face could be clearly seen; those eyes squinted to focus, her mouth turned into a thoughtful frown, her hair hidden away by a large black hat, an oversized blue coat hid the rest of her but what he saw was enough to confirm that this human woman was their target. So to continue with the plan, he harshly tugged the now-sobbing monster child in front of him. Their shirt was now warped and slightly torn due to the treatment.

And the woman’s face hardened into _anger_.

The monster child cried out for her once more.

“You’re the **Bloodletter** , aren’t you?” He called out to her. “Come with us, and we will let it go.”

But rather than respond, she took a step back and huddled the coat tighter over herself, the distress now replacing that anger he had seen. “You can make this easier on you both.” He added, shifting his form slightly. His team moved, positioning themselves in a line to block the path back to the monster town.

_Blocking her escape route._

Impatience overtook him, accompanied by the painful feelings of losing half of his team- **_his_** **_brothers in arms_** \- and threw the child down into the snow in front of him before taking aim with his weapon.

The weeping grew. She cried out fearfully.

Yet that wasn’t what caused a shiver of cold _alarm_ rip through his body so intensely...his sudden inability to _breathe_ ...his chest tightening with _something_.

It wasn’t until a few seconds later when his body trembled from lack of air that a sudden realization had him and his team abandoning their positions, collectively now aiming their weapons at the woman and causing her to freeze.

The nippy flurry of wind from earlier…it was gone. There was no snow, no wind…

Not even the rustling of trees in the background. 

There was just... _nothing_.

The silence quickly filled with tension as his team began yelling threats, one of them demanding the woman get down on the ground, another threatening to shoot the monster child if she moved another step, and another screamed out in agonizing pain…

Nothing prepared him for this. There was no training or protocol for the mental traumatization and awareness that this was the end...it wasn’t an epiphany, it wasn’t a moment where his life flashed before his eyes as an explosion of blood spread out over the snow.

This was just something he felt in his soul that couldn’t be denied.

They were all going to die.

* * *

“Oh _MK_ …”

The sobbing quieted to hiccups, mumbled apologies and an attempt to cuddle himself further into the warmth of the coat had whatever reprimand on her lips disappear. All that mattered now was that he now is safe. Worse for wear, yes, but safe and sound. She had been so worried when no one could find him but now…

She pulled him tighter to her and ignored the slight shiver from his soaked shirt meshing with hers…

Trying her best to ignore the hacking sounds behind her as the last remaining human was cut down and thrashed about…

The amount of furious, uncontrolled magic floating in the area was frightening, to say the least. Moving now would be dangerous for them both, so all that could be done was comfort the sobbing child while the sickening noises rang through the clearing.

“I-I’m _sorry_ Mama…” he sobbed regretfully, fresh tears falling and soaking their shirts further. “Y-you went o-off with S-S- _S_ -” His sentence was muffled while the struggle for air continued, his sentence breaking for a moment.

She ignored that looming figure moving closer to them…

_The smell of blood thickening with each nearing step…_

“You’re not in trouble, _MK_. Sweetheart...it’s okay. We know they broke into the house…you didn’t leave willingly…” Hushed comforting words and sad coos of gentle encouragement continued while the figure stood over them, the shadow casting over their tiny forms.

A bloody, bloated eyelight watched them observantly.

_He was covered in blood and organic matter...the original blue color almost invisible now._

And then his deep yet quiet voice rumbled.

“you don’t needa be scared anymore, kid,” the slowly spoken words drifted through her form, and she felt all of the stress in her muscles relax at the feeling of safety it brought. “they got what was comin’ to ‘em...right pet?”

A thick arm wrapped around their hunched forms…

_It took all of her effort to not gag at the noxious smell now surrounding them all._

Despite the blood now on her own coat, she leaned into the arm while huddling MK closer to her chest as he finally showed signs of settling his tears. 

“Yes they did...thank you, Sans.”

“anythin’ for you, pet. you both head on home an’ tell Paps where i’m at. I-uh... _heh_ ...have a _bone_ to pick with the human that got away.”

_She hates puns…_

  
  
But she obediently straightens herself, taking careful steps around the mess and adverting her gaze as much as possible. Once he sees her form disappear around a corner, his mouth opens for a moment before cruelly snapping shut.

A wave of renewing anger crept into his soul at the bloodied scene before him.

Papyrus was going to be upset about the mess, but this group of humans crossed a line that no other humans had dared tread near before…

**_The heartbroken cry of his pet repeats through his mind, and the fury grows_ **.

He had worked hard for several years to control his anger. He promised he would _for her_ , especially after she had taken in Monster Kid as a part of their little family unit.

**_Memories of him lashing out and hurting her repeats through his mind, and his ferocity increases_ **.

_But this time, he was sure she’d forgive him._

With his troubling memories being pushed aside, the wrathful skeleton began following the bloodied footprints left by the human he had allowed to escape.

**_Papyrus was going to enjoy this when he got there._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other fic.
> 
> But this is something I really need to get out because I couldn't sleep. 
> 
> This idea has been torturing my creativity and appears in my dreams...turning them into nightmares. So I decided to share. I won't be answering questions about the world or OC in this fic, as most character/world-building will be in chapter two.
> 
> I'm warning you now, there will NOT be romance in this fic. It's not a rape/dub-con or non-con thing either, so you don't have to worry about that. But just keep in mind that this ain't no love story.


End file.
